


Shit, with El and Nat,

by nata_liar, Virgilismyson



Category: Original Story, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Shit - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nata_liar/pseuds/nata_liar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgilismyson/pseuds/Virgilismyson
Summary: Why does this have 10 hits?





	1. So

Ok kids, this is a work with me and my best frienddddd

 

I promise I’ll update my smut thing soon, I like, my Roman is a lil busy pondering my romance with a girl that I creep out, ANYWAY-

 

This is just gunna be drabbles, maybe a few crack stories


	2. ah shoot what am i doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i die and go to hell
> 
> i can do better than this i swear this is just a warm-up

i woke up. it was relly hottttt

 

"what the fuck" i said, siting up. 

 

"welcom e to  hell" sais satan

 

i jump up, suddenly ecstatic "omg satan im ur #1 fan

 

then i imploded to hell and went to hell hell


	3. gay socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> once again i stop trying

ssssssss

aaaaaaaaaaa

mimimimimimimi

 

falalalalaallalala

 

"f u" gayson said

then he flipped u off, how dare he

 

virg appeared abd said "hi"

 

"f u" gay sad to virg

oh no

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"bITCH-" rowan sand say and pull out te samuari sword and cuts gay's hand off ommg

 

then gayson died

then so did all of my characters

and then virg and rowan did the no good thnig

 

yay

happy


	4. Explaination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heheh

Greyson is one of Nat’s characters in her NOVEL and he says “f u” cuz, his brother’s the ULTIMATE DICK and this version of writing is a thing called crack, where it’s porpusely bad, NOW FOR AN AMAZING WORK BY THE NATA_LIAR


End file.
